


Saving Hans

by grimmfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, Dogs, Evil Kate, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, dog owner Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a really terrible day and then he gets to be a hero to little dog and its incredibly hot owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Hans

Stiles is having a bad day.

There are plenty of reasons he could sight for this. He forgot to pull his favorite sweater out of the wash and shrank it to doll-proportions because he was on the phone with his credit card company trying to cancel some charges he obviously couldn't have made three states over. They hadn't made the blueberry muffins yet at the campus coffee shop. He tripped on his way to class and spilled his coffee before he could drink more than one sip. And the list of small to large annoyances went on and on. Secretly, Stiles wondered what he could have possibly done in a past life to make him so worthy of the universe's disdain on this day.

Publicly, he put on a brave face and went to class. He went to his evening shift at the bookstore and helped students find things they asked for. He listened to them complain and whine about prices he didn't control. Then he tried to go to the coffee place where he had bought his ill-fated morning coffee to try to get a redo. He waited in line, and just as the last person in front of him placed their order, they decided to take the last blueberry muffin. For some reason, that was just the last straw of a really bad day. Stiles turned in a daze and walked out, his ears filling with white noise and his surroundings blurring together. He found himself later in the middle of campus sitting on a bench, staring into space. It was dark outside, and probably later than was advisable for him to be out alone on a Tuesday. A cold nose on his hand snapped him out of his reverie. A medium sized dog stood in front of him, a black leather collar and matching leash trailing behind it.

"Hello, handsome," Stiles whispered. "Where's your owner?"

No one was around, so Stiles figured if he could keep the dog there, his owner would find them soon. He scratched gently behind the mystery dog's ears which were almost comically large for its head, one flopped over and one pointed straight up. It had short brownish fur that was slightly wiry, but softer than it looked. Stiles tried to smile at the innocent thing, but his day was weighing heavily on him. Two soft brown eyes stared adoringly up at him. The dog sat down after a few minutes of head scratches and laid its head on Stiles's leg and whined gently. Stiles sighed, feeling a little tension in his shoulders loosen.

"You would not believe the day I've had," Stiles said. The dog just wagged its tail. Stiles suddenly realized that normal people would check the tag for its name and hopefully a phone number. Sure enough, the dog's name was Hans and there was a phone number inscribed on the tag. Stiles typed the number into his own phone, fumbling slightly as Hans the dog hopped up on the bench and more fully laid in Stiles's lap. Stiles giggled.

"Hello?" A gruff yet somewhat familiar voice barked. Stiles swallowed hard. That was a nice voice.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Stiles and I think I found your dog?" Stiles's voice pitched up in a question. A relieved "Oh my god" and laughter followed, and Stiles felt something settle in his chest. "I'm in the middle of campus in front of that creepy statue of the founder."

"I will be right there! Thank you so much! I'm Derek, by the way," The voice continued. "I can't believe you found him."

Stiles could here him moving around and the wind whistling in the speaker.

"So your dog is super friendly," Stiles said to fill the silence when it seemed like Derek wasn't going to hang up. Derek huffed a laugh. "I like his name. You know, providing you named him after Han Solo."

Hans licked Stiles's palm as if agreeing. Derek sighed.

"My sister named him. But yes, he's named after Han Solo. Han S., Hans. Get it?"

Stiles's attention was suddenly diverted by the sight of a blonde woman stalking towards him, a terrifying fake smile plastered on her face.

"I see you found my dog!" She shouted from across the clearing. Hans jumped down from his lap and stood in front of him.

"Stiles? Who is that?" Derek asked, sounding panicked. "Is she blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let her take him! I'm almost there! I'll explain everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. I gotta go, bye!" Stiles ended the call and politely pulled the leash out of the woman's reach, noting the slight flare of anger on her face. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Kate," The lady said sweetly. "You have my dog, I'd like him back."

"Right...see, this isn't your dog. I already called Derek, so back off," Stiles said sternly. Hans was on guard, tiny growls falling from him. "I don't know why you want him, but I'm waiting for Derek and then you two can sort it out."

Kate scowled at him and reached again for the leash to rip it out of Stiles's hands. Hans was faster though and snapped at her, growling loudly now with his teeth exposed.

"Little beast!" Kate snarled. Stiles pulled out his phone.

"Walk away, or I'll call the police," Stiles warned. Kate looked like she might strike him.

"Kate, what the fuck is wrong with you!" A familiar voice shouted. A sweaty man jogged up to them and Hans yipped excitedly, weaving in and out of the mans legs. And Stiles realized that Derek was Derek Hale. As in, the hot Shakespeare guy that was also from Beacon Hills.

"Fuck you Derek," Kate flipped them off and walked away. Derek visibly relaxed once she was out of sight and turned to the guy on the bench.

"Thank you so much," Derek said. Then he sighed. "I am so sorry about her. I know she broke into my house and took him."

"Oh, smart dog then, getting away from her," Stiles shrugged. "And seriously, it was no big deal. Honestly, this was the best part of this day for me. Not you losing your dog, that sucks. Bur you know, random dog needs saving and then gives me random cuddles-"

"I could give you cuddles," Derek blurted then blushed so deeply that he almost matched his red shirt. Stiles gaped openly at him for a few seconds and then coughed awkwardly. "I am so sorry, that definitely was inappropriate and I would be really grateful if we could just move on."

"Sure, man," Stiles stood and stretched his sore muscles. "Aren't you a grad student here? English and literature?"

"Uh, yeah," Derek took Hans's leash from Stiles and motioned for him to follow. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I sat in on your seminar about Shakespeare," Stiles said causally. "I thought your take on his writing was really interesting."

"You sat in on a-you know what? I owe you a coffee and an apology for sitting in on that. i was so hungover," Derek confessed, blushing again. "By the way, I recognized you too. Your mom used to bring you over our house for cookouts, and I was at a few of your lacrosse games. Not in a stalker way. You know..."

Stiles laughed softly at the awkward fumbling of the man next to him. it was comforting that such a good looking guy was just as socially inept sometimes.

"I can't believe we lived in the same town all our lives and only now are we talking. You were always too cool to play with me and Scotty," Stiles teased, petting Hans when the dog ducked under his hand. "I had the biggest crush on you and you rarely spoke to me."

"Biggest mistake ever, apparently," Derek grinned. Stiles tripped over his feet and pinwheeled his arms to maintain his balance. Hans barked at him. "You saved my dog from my crazy ex and you know Shakespeare."

"Well, I'll take the coffee," Stiles mumbled. Derek looked over at his companion. "Or...you know..."

"The coffee place is probably closed by now," Derek let his fingers gently brush against Stiles's. 

"Yeah. I mean, yes, probably. We could...do something else?" Stiles cleared his throat. Derek grinned wolfishly at him.

"How do you feel about Netflix and chill?" Derek asked with faux innocence. Stiles made a gagging sound and then leaned into Derek.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky you have a cute dog and abs chiseled by the gods."

Hans was exiled from the bedroom that night.


End file.
